I'm Not That Girl
by AnOreoForElphie
Summary: "I'll be you and you'll be me!" When the girls switch places, secrets will be revealed and friendships will be tested. Shiz-ezra. Fiyeraba. Gelphie Friendship.
1. The Switch

**Hello! Yay, a new fic! Okay, after this chapter, chapters will be short! And this will be my first non-Galinda-centered fic, so just give me a small chance, please. As I said, chapters will be short, but they will be more frequent than my usual updates. So, without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

Galinda Upland trudged into her dorm room and flopped onto her bed. Her roommate, Elphaba, was already in the room, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. The blonde let out a huff, trying to get the green girl's attention so that she could pester her with rants and complaints about her latest problem.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, already knowing that her friend was going to rant and complain about whatever problem that she had today. Yesterday, it had been about her lack of fashionable hats. The week before that, it had been about how annoyed she was that the green girl didn't want to get a goldfish for the dorm. And the month before that, it had been about how angry she was that a student had trampled her favorite flower in the courtyard garden. Because SHE had pushed him out of her way!

So Elphaba was not looking forward to having to listen to what the blonde had to say today. It would probably just be some random nonsense that could easily solved with just the slightest bit of knowledge. But, according to Galinda, 'bestest friends always listened to their friends and helped them with their problems'. So Elphaba just prepared to sit and listen to at least a minute of Galinda's ridiculous rants and complaints.

"I'm so mad!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Look, Glin. I'm sorry, but I just really don't think that a goldfish is a good idea. Especially since you want to name it Mr. Pink-A-Licious."

"Ugh! Well, it's better than naming it 'Finwick'!" The blonde argued.

"Finwick is a sensible name! Mr. Pink-A-Licious is a horrible name! If you named him that, all of the other fish would laugh at him!"

"Whatever. That isn't what I'm mad about, anyway."

"Oh? What are you mad about this time, then?"

"I have a history exam tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, if I fail that exam, I fail completely!"

"Well, if you fail that class, you can find a way to get extra credit."

"That's the thing. If I fail another class, I fail entirely!"

"Another class?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

"I've already failed Algebra and Biology!"

"Oh, gosh." Elphaba said, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah. And I really don't want to fail!"

"Well, I have to pass a stupid dance course!"

"Too bad that you're great at history and suck at dancing and I'm great at dancing but suck at history."

"Yeah." The two then lapsed in a rather comfortable silence. Until Galinda had an idea.

"Wait. I suck at history, and you're great with history."

"Um, sure."

"And I'm great and dancing and you're... not."

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

"We're sort of the same height."

"I guess."

"And I know all about makeup."

"Okay."

"And you have a different body shape than me, but we could work out some sort of depth of illusion."

"Where is this going, Galinda?"

"Don't you know a spell that can change your voice to make you sound like anyone?"

"Um, yeah."

"Great!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be you and you'll be me!"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "No! No way! We could get in huge trouble for that!"

"Not if nobody knows but us!"

"It's too risky. Besides, I could never act like you. I would embarrass myself! Or... you, in this case."

"Elphie, this is serious! Do you want to pass that course?

"Yes."

"And do you want me to pass that exam or not?"

"Of course I do."

"So, we have a solution to our problem."

"A solution that could get us in major trouble!"

"Why are you so opposed to my ideas?"

"Why are you so opposed to rules?"

"Elphie, there is no rule in the handbook that states 'You may not swap places with your bestest friend and/or impersonate them so that you can both pass a course that is impossible for you to pass yourself'!"

"Ugh! No! I said no."

"Please! Elphie, pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"No!"

"Fine. But when you fail that dance class and word gets around about how the amazing Elphaba Thropp failed a class for the first time, and it annoys you to your wits end, don't expect me to comfort you."

"You really aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"If I agree to this, you have to swear that nobody in Oz will ever know that this ever happened."

"Cross my heart."

"Fine."

"Yay! The exam is tomorrow."

"So is the big dance exam."

"Great! It's already getting late. We need to practice now."

"Practice?"

"Well, we can't just immediately know how to act like each other." Galinda said. She was already looking forward to seeing her bestest friend trying to act like her, and failing. "Now, show me your best impression of me." Galinda was looking forward to this, seeing Elphaba most likely embarrass herself. But, to her surprise, Elphaba walked and acted so much like herself, Galinda could have been easily convinced that the girl before her was actually herself in disguise. "Okay. You, obviously don't need practice."

"Thanks. Now, let's get you ready." And get ready, they did. They spent hours practicing. After that, Galinda rummaged through her makeup, setting out what she needed for the next day. Galinda also managed to find a spell to change their voices, which she would give to Elphaba the next day. And the girls went to bed, eagerly awaiting the next morning.

* * *

Galinda awoke the next morning very early. Deciding that it would take a while to pull this off, she raced over to her roommate's bed.

"Hmm?" Elphaba asked groggily as the blonde shook her furiously. "What? Why are you shaking me? What time is it?"

"Early.""

"Then let me sleep. I have that stupid dance exam today."

"No, you don't. I do."

"What?"

"I'm you today. Or, at least, I will be, after we do some makeup and wardrobe. And we can't do that with you sleeping."

"We're actually doing this?"

"Yep."

The green girl hesitated. "If I get in trouble for this, I am blaming you entirely." She mumbled as she pushed the sheets away and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, standing up.

"Alright, we'll start with makeup. Though I still don't see why we can't just use a spell."

"Glin, a spell would eventually run out. I don't have a spell that would last longer than a couple of minutes."

"Okay, whatever. We can do this." The blonde replied, pushing her friend into the chair in front of her vanity. "Let's start with the skin." She said as she grabbed a container of a powder of sorts and began to dab it onto Elphaba's cheek. She then added many creams and cover-ups of the same color until Elphaba looked almost sort of like her blonde roommate. She then proceeded to do the same on her neck, arms, and lower legs and feet. By the end, there was no green showing.

"Wow." Elphaba said, looking at herself as Galinda rummaged through her closet for something that would hide the most skin, in case of the makeup rubbing off.

"Here!" The blonde said, holding up a knee-length pink dress with a 3/4 sleeve and a few jewels on the front.

"I'm scared." Elphaba said, obviously not looking forward to wearing the dress.

"Don't be! Now put this on and we'll start getting me ready!" Elphaba did as she was instructed, changing in the bathroom. Once she had the dress on and put on the wig that Galinda had provided, though she had no clue where she had gotten it from, the green girl was amazed at how much she looked like the blonde. When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Galinda sitting at her vanity, already covered in green makeup and putting on her wig.

"This is really... weird." The green, but not green anymore, girl said when she noticed the striking similarities of Galinda and herself, once they were in makeup.

"Yep! Oh my Oz, Elphie! You look JUST like me!"

"Yeah. Now, let's get you an outfit. They decided on an outfit and Galinda quickly changed into it. When she emerged, the two only stared at each other.

"Oh my Oz. We look exactly like each other!" The blonde squealed.

Elphaba walked over to her bedside table and picked up the piece of paper with the spell that Galinda had given her on it. "But we don't sound like each other. Are you sure this is the right spell?"

"Yeah."

"How long does it last?"

"Until you use the counter spell."

"And where is that?"

"Over there." Galinda replied, pointing to her own bedside table.

"Okay great. Let's see about this spell." Elphaba said, reading the spell to herself silently. "Okay. Let's do this."

"This is going to be so ozmazifying!"

Elphaba smiled and then began the spell. "Mutare et nostras voces. Non quasi ex nobis sed inter se. Custodies hujuscemodi cultum carmine vivus donec oncurro annus remissionis advenerit. Multa fortitudeine contendat supra locum eaque."

The blonde, now in a black wig, looked up, afraid to say anything. "Did it work?" They both gasped. Yes, it had worked.

"It worked! I sound like you!" Elphaba exclaimed. "This is weird."

"Yeah." Galinda nodded. She looked at the clock. "Oh, Oz! We need to go! Classes start soon!" And the two grabbed each other's bags and raced off.


	2. Too Late To Go Back

**Wow! 6 follows from one chapter! It may not seem like a lot, but I want to thank all of you who followed and favorited! So, this chapter is incredibly short. I spent a little while on the first chapter, and then School got crazy again. So chapters should continually get longer as I go.**

* * *

Galinda made her way to history class, Elphaba beside her. It was so strange, walking next to your best friend, though you're dressed up as her and she's dressed up as you. _Oz, I hope that I don't screw things up._

"Come on ,Elphie. We need to hurry! We're gonna be late!" Elphaba, who was now Galinda, said, practicing her Galinda-ness. Galinda was impressed. She definitely never would have guessed that it wasn't the blonde herself. People didn't even look up, already used to hearing the blonde talking to her friend in her high-pitched voice. _And they have no clue,_ Elphaba thought, _that it's really the green girl._

"Stop bothering me, Glin. We won't be late." Galinda chided.

"Can you do something other than look at words on paper?"

"It's called reading." Galinda realized what her green best friend was doing. She was going to be as Ozdang annoying as she could possibly be, and she was going to have fun with it. Elphaba was never really the type for stirring up trouble, so she was convinced that this would be her only chance.

 _I won't do anything too crazy, Elphaba_ thought, _but I'll definitely have some fun with this._ Galinda, however was rather frightened. What if her friend went a little bit too over the top and got her in big trouble?

 _Oz, why did I want to do this? She might damage my whole reputation. No, she already did damage my reputation. But that was with students, not teachers!_ Galinda was becoming a nervous wreck. Of ccourse, becoming friends with Elphaba had damaged her reputation. All of her popular friends, though she hadn't had any friends other than popular friends, had ditched her after they found out that Galinda and Elphaba were now the best of friends. So Galinda was not worried about what Elphaba did in front of other students. But she was worried about what she did in front of teachers. _I'm sure that Elphie has enough common sense to know not to go overboard in front of teachers. Hopefully._

The two girls arrived in class and took their usual seats next to each other, though Galinda sat in Elphaba's seat and Elphaba sat in Galinda's seat. They looked around, somewhat uneasily. But, to their surprise and relief, nobody even looked twice at the duo. So far, everything was going perfectly. But neither of the girls could shake the feeling that something would go wrong soon.

* * *

 **Yes, I know that this was incredibly short. Many of the next chapters will be very short. They will alternate perspectives. The next chapter will be from Elphaba's point of view. I will try to keep updates often, though. It will be easier because of the lengths of the chapters. I will be able to prewrite a lot, and maybe even make updates more regular. Updates will be Saturdays and (maybe) Tuesdays. See you then!**


	3. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Elphaba Thropp**

 **Time Spent As Galinda: 2 Hours**

Elphaba had just left her biology class, the one class that she shared with Galinda. It was so strange, pretending to be Galinda. There was a certain fear that you would mess up, or that you would make one wrong move,say one wrong thing, and it would all be over. Yet there was a rush to it, a rush much like the one that Galinda had explained about acting. According to her, there was a fear before you began, but everything just left your mind and you became your character as soon as you stepped onto the stage. Elphaba did her best to channel that, to let everything go and be Galinda. She found that it was actually much easier than she thought that it would be.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Glinda." The professor said as Elphaba strode into the class.

"Good morning." She greeted, using the sweetest tone she could possibly use. _Shoot! I forgot to correct him!_ It turned out that this new professor wasn't any better at pronouncing Galinda's name than Doctor Dillamond had been. _Galinda_ _always corrects him when he says her name wrong! Only a minute in class and I've already screwed up!_ She sat in Galinda's usual seat and prepared for class, extra careful to do exactly what she had seen Galinda do in their previous class all throughout the year.

"Alright, class. Today we have our history exam. I hope that you all have studied." The professor said. Elphaba bit back the urge to laugh. Galinda hadn't studied at all. Whatsoever.

"I will hand out your exam packets. You will have as much time as you need. You may begin once everyone has their packets." He continued as he began to pass out the exam packets.

Elphaba nearly laughed out loud as she looked through the book and saw how easy the questions were. _This is the easiest exam ever!_ She thought as she flipped through. Then, she picked up her pencil and began to easily answer each question. She knew that Galinda was never the first done, so once she finished, she realized that she would have to wait for a few others to turn in their exams first. Curious at how much longer it would take, she peaked at Venisse, one of the smartest girls in the class's, booklets to see how far along she was. _Oz, only half way done._

This was going to take a while. So she needed to find a way to make it look like she was working until people began to finish. But how could she do that? What would Galinda do? She didn't know, because Galinda would never finish early! Why was this so hard? She racked her brain for something to do, finally settling on pulling out a piece of paper and doodling on it in pink.

She continued to draw for a little while, waiting for about half of the class to finish. Once she believed that it would be a good time to go ahead and turn in the booklet, she did so. She noticed how the professor eyed her wearily as she returned to her seat. _Oh no! What if he's onto us?_ She panicked, desperately hoping that this was not the case.

Fortunately for her, this was not the case. Unfortunately, it might have been worse than that.

"Oh, Miss Glinda, would you mind staying after for a moment?" The man asked, stopping her as she made her way to leave after the class had ended. _Dang it. He's holding me back after class! What if he's onto us? Keep Calm. What would Galinda say if a professor asked her to stay after?_

"Oh, it's _Galinda_. With a _Ga_."

"Of course, Miss Glinda. Now, I need to speak to you about something. After she turned in her test, Miss Venisse made me aware of the fact that she saw you looking at her paper during the test. After you turned yours in, I went and checked. You got a 98%. You only missed one question, number 48." He paused. "That is the only question that Venisse got wrong, as well. She told me that she was around that question when she saw you look at her paper."

"I..." Elphaba began, but paused. What would Galinda say? "Well, I would never sink as low as to cheat on a very important exam. I mean no disrespectation, sir, but I believe that Venisse was simply lying to you."

"Miss Glinda-" The professor began, but Elphaba, channelling her inner blonde, interrupted him.

"It's Galinda. With a Ga."

"Yes, Miss Glinda. May I remind you that your grade in this class is currently at an average of a D-, so would you like to explain your sudden ability to comprehend the information that you receive in this class?"

Elphaba wanted to give a smart reply, but she knew that that wasn't what Galinda would do. Galinda didn't even know what the word comprehend meant! "Well, I, um... You see, I... What does comprehend mean?" Elphaba wanted to punch herself right now. How had she let herself screw up so badly? _I hope that it's going better for Galinda than it is for me!_

The professor sighed. "Miss Glinda-"

"It's Galinda. With a Ga." _Dang it! I forgot to correct him last time! Why I am so bad at this?_

"Yes, Miss Glinda. Let me put that in a way that you'll better understand. Why is it that, on the one day that you absolutely ace a test, somebody catches you looking at their own test?"

"A coincidence. An unexpected twister of fate."

"Miss Glinda, I have asked a few other students, who all noticed you looking at their exams during this testing period." _Ozdang it! Why was I so stupid enough as to look at other people's tests to see how far along they were? I should have just waited for a bunch of people to finish!_

"I...um," she began, not knowing what to say next.

"Miss Glinda, I'm afraid that we have enough evidence to prove that you did, indeed, cheat on this exam. Because you've never done anything like this before, I'll give you a chance to retake it, for less credit."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" She exclaimed, turning and bounding out of the door.

"You're welcome, Miss Glinda!" He called after her.

"It's Galinda! With a Ga!" She called cheekily, still skipping towards her next class, not bothering to look behind her.

As she skipped away, she saw Galinda, the real Galinda who was currently disguised as the green girl, marching towards her. She grabbed Elphaba by her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Elphaba didn't know that the blonde was so strong.

"Oh, hi Elphie!" Elphaba said, the usual greeting that Galinmd gave her. She smiled, but the look on Galinda's face caused the smile quickly to dissolve. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill you, Thropp." Galinda growled in a low tone. Elphaba swallowed. And she knew exactly why Galinda was mad.

She'd found out about Fiyero.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Love2read20 for inspiring the cheating idea.**

 **Predictions? Why do you think that Galinda's mad? What's going to go go wrong next?**

 **See you next chapter, which will be soon!**


	4. What You Don't Know Can't Kill You

**Well, look who decided to bring this fic back! So I'm on a crazy writing high lately (which kind of sucks since school is starting again in five weeks) and I have missed this one.**

 **This one is for ElphieNeedsAHug, who asked if you guys were going to get an update, which led to me thinking of this fic, which led to me getting inspiration back. So thanks for that, and I hope you like the chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: To fit in our Fiyeraba with the plot I originally wanted, I made changes to last chapter, removing Doctor Dillamond so that this may take place after the lion cub. You can go back and read the edited version, but I don't think it's necessary. Just making sure you all knew!**

* * *

 **Galinda's POV**

 **Time spent as Elphie: 2 Hours, 45 Minutes**

Galinda had her technique for being Elphaba down pat. It was easy, really. It consisted of four parts; One, act like you hate everyone. Two, be as anti-social as possible. Three, read whenever you aren't supposed to be paying attention. Four, act like you don't give a twig about what everyone else thinks. And Galinda, seeing how much time she spent with her roommate and bestest friend, liked to consider herself a pro at what she was doing. Because the dance evaluation was for such a big grade, the students went up and performed one at a time for close examination by the instructor. Galinda, in what she felt to be true Elphie fashion, sat against a wall with a book. Before they had split up earlier, Elphaba had left the blonde with strict instructions not to move the bookmark in the book she was reading. So Galinda, upon pulling the book out of her friend's bag, decided to try reading the book from the beginning herself. She gave up on trying to understand it after the first two pages, though, because she only understood about a quarter of the words used. Eventually, she got bored of reading words she didn't know and looked up to see where she fell in the line.

 _Ugh._ She thought. _Why must they do it by alphabetical order of last name?_ Then she realized that she didn't even know the routine. _How? I mean, I guess it makes sense that I would forget to ask about that, but how did Elphie not try to teach me the routine? Shoot! What do I do?_ She felt herself getting hot and her head spinning, so she slowly stood up and tried to take deep breaths. Normally, she wouldn't be so stressed out about something like this, but she was doing this for Elphaba, and that meant that, if she failed, her friend would be very, very mad. She needed to get out of this, and fast. What had she done when she was younger and wanted to get out of something? _It might be kind of stupid, but it's all I've got._

So she closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead.

And collapsed to the floor, careful to keep her breathing nice and slow.

Like many things, Galinda liked to consider herself an expert on pretending to faint. She had done it many times between her elementary and high school years, mainly to get out of things like running or tests, though she hadn't done it in a while. She just stuck to what she was used to. As usual, she heard the shuffle of feet and sound of voices as they tried to understand what was wrong. After a second or so, they figured it out, and someone was sent to fetch the nurse. It was pretty much the same as she was used to, feeling stares burn through her, being afraid that she wasn't being convincing enough, but she could tell everyone was convinced, especially once the nurse came in and she was taken to the infirmary.

 _You know,_ she thought as she lay in a bed there, _this was probably really stupid. What if they go to put a cold cloth on my head and it wipes the makeup off? And the people here have certainly seen me and Elphie a few times. Will they know it isn't really her? Yes, this was a very, very stupid thing to do. But at least they won't make me do that dance. Not today, at least._

After a short while of laying in the infirmary, Galinda decided to slowly "wake up". The nurse, who happened to be right by her bed, noticed her opening her eyes and began questioning her on things like how she was feeling and telling her to drink some water, which she did, claiming to feel perfectly fine and acting concerned about missing the dance evaluation. The nurse, not even seeming that suspicious, told her that the instructor would schedule a make-up evaluation for her and that she was free to go. Galinda nodded and thanked her. When the nurse gave her "her" things, Galinda grabbed them and rushed out as quickly as she could. So quickly, in fact, that she didn't see Fiyero there and crashed right into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fifi...yero. Fiyero." _Shoot! Fiyero, Elphaba calls him Fiyero! I call him Fifi, not her!_ She did what Elphaba would do, calmly gather her things and move to walk away, but he stopped her.

"Elphaba, wait." He said. She turned to look at him, trying to raise an eyebrow like Elphaba always did and, probably failing miserably.

"Hmmm?"

"I know you've been avoiding me lately." He said. Had she? Galinda hadn't noticed. Then again, Elphaba would deny it even if she was.

"No, I have not."

"Yes, you have. Ever since the lion cub." What lion cub?

"I don't know what you mean. I have most definitely not been avoiding you."

"You feel something, don't you?" He asked. Galinda turned to fix him her best Elphaba-glare, mainly because she had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. "You do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. _Oz, what is he talking about? It's not like he's saying that she likes him, because that would mean, based on the way he's acting, that he likes her. But he's my boyfriend..._

"Do _you_ feel something?" She asked. _Please say no! Please say no! You like me! We're perfect together, remember? Right?_ And something else dawned on her. _He thinks she likes him. She must, if he thinks so! She betrayed me! And so has he!_

She stared at him, waiting for him to answer, silently pleading for him to say that he didn't feel anything, that he loved Galinda, but he just stood there like an idiot with his mouth half-open. And that was all she needed. Tears stinging in her eyes, she turned and ran, scanning the group's of people for a bubbly blonde, who was really her bestest friend. _Was my bestest friend. No bestest friend would do that, though._

She found her after a bit and marched towards her. _Stay calm,_ she warned herself, _don't draw attention._ She didn't do so well at taking her own advice, and she stuck her face right in front of that of her "friend" and growled in a low tone,

"I'm going to kill you, Thropp."

* * *

 **Oh, you thought Fiyeraba was going to come easily? Oh, no, there's an angry blonde in green makeup who will not let Fiyero go without a fight...**

 **Thoughts? Some of it's a bit random, I know, but cut me some slack. I'm still getting back into this. But on the bright side, writing this chapter is only boosting my writing high up even more, so I shall probably see you all again soon.**

 **Okay, bye!**


	5. He Loves Her

**Hey, guys! I immediately apologize for the bad pun that I hinge an entire plot point on, but I couldn't help myself!**

* * *

Galinda, who was actually Elphaba, swallowed hard, desperately hoping that she was wrong and that her friend was mad for some other ridiculous reason that Elphaba could easily give a reasonable excuse for that would make everything better. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." She said simply.

The green girl, who was actually a perky blonde, looked around and, noticing that she was attracting stares, quite literally dragged the other girl by the wrist all the way across campus to their dorm, slamming the door behind her as hard as she possibly could, locking it to make sure that nobody even attempted to interrupt her. "Okay, we're alone." She said through gritted teeth. "You don't have to pretend to be me."

"W-what's wrong?" Elphaba asked cautiously. She found herself nervously tugging on strands of hair from the blonde wig she had on, something she found to be quite unusual for herself.

"You know that he's mine! H-he loves me! He... has to!"

 _Well, there goes 'maybe this isn't about Fiyero'._ Elphaba thought bitterly. But how could she have possibly found out? They had switched appearances, not minds. Unless... _No. No! There's a misunderstanding. He doesn't love you. He loves Galinda._ "I- of course he loves you. Whatever makes you think that he doesn't?"

"What he said! He said that...that...that-" And before she could even finish, the blonde in green makeup and a black wig broke down and started sobbing hysterically. Elphaba, caught off guard by her friend's (they were still friends, right?) sudden change in emotion, paused for a moment before moving forward to comfort the sobbing girl in front of her.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Galinda. I mean, you know Fiyero. He's very... brainless. It was probably just a misunderstanding... whatever it was that he said." Elphaba realized that it was not at all easy to comfort somebody after a conversation that you knew nothing about. "But... just out of curiosity... What exactly did he say?"

"That he doesn't love me anymore!" Her friend exclaimed through her sobs.

"What?" She asked a bit too loudly. Sure, Fiyero was known for, well, not necessarily knowing how to think, and for breaking a lot of girl's hearts, but... well, it just seemed off. "I'm sure he didn't say that."

"No. He said that he loves someone else! Which is even worse!" Why was this happening? If there was one thing that Elphaba really didn't know about, it was love. No matter how many books she read and how much she learned from them about science, math, and history, love was something that you had to experience to understand. And unfortunately, Elphaba had never been in love. _Well... no. No! You're not that girl, remember? He loves Galinda! But... No! No! No! Stop thinking such things!_

"Oh, don't cry, Galinda! I'm telling you, it had to have been a misunderstanding. I'm sure that everything is perfectly fine. Here, why dint we go ahead and go back to being ourselves, and you can talk to him as Galinda?" Elphaba suggested. She had known from the beginning that this switch was a terrible idea. She shouldn't have been stupid enough to go along with it.

"Okay." The other girl responses, sniffling and dabbling at her eyes with a small cloth that she had pulled off of her vanity. Turning to put it back, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh a bit. She looked ridiculous. The green make-up around her eyes was dripping from the tears and the braid in her wig was all messed up, making her appear quite disheveled and just plain ridiculous. Elphaba herself smiled at seeing that her friend was at least still able to be happy.

"So, this is the counter-spell?" She asked as she picked up the spell that Galinda had set on the bedside table earlier that day and looking it over.

"Yep." Galinda responded distractedly as she dabbed make up off if her face.

"Alright then." Elphaba sighed. Once she cast the spell, she would have her voice back, and then she could be rid of the make up and the blonde wig and just be herself again. "Pone hic fert ut et fortis robore fortis et fortis pone hic fert ut et fortis robore" she chanted softly, closing her eyes and waiting for something to happen.

"Did it work?" Came her own voice, though she wasn't the one talking. Opening her eyes, she found her friend staring at her. Obviously, it hasn't worked. But if it hadn't, then what had happened?

"I guess not."

"Where'd that come from?" Galinda asked suddenly, pointing to something on Elphaba's right. Turning, she saw something standing by her bed. A counter. Like a kitchen counter.

"You have got to be kidding me..." She said, still in Galinda's voice, before turning to her roommate once more. "A _counter_ spell? _Really_? Oh, sweet Oz!"

"Oh." Galinda said, realization dawning on her. "I get it. A counter spell. Not a counter-spell."

"Ugh! What the hell is a counter spell even good for?" Elphaba exclaimed angrily, crumbling the paper with the spell into a bowl and discarding it onto the floor.

"Interior design?"

"Then where's the actual counter-spell?"

"Umm..."

"You have no idea..."

"Umm..."

"Oh, for the love of-" Elphaba was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. Both girls swung their heads toward the door before looking at each other. "Quick. Fix your make-up!" She said before rushing to their door. Galinda nodded and quickly did what she was told, facing away from the door just in case.

"Hello?" Elphaba-disguised-as-Galinda asked as perkily as she possibly could, swinging the door open. "Oh, Madame Morrible." She said in surprise upon seeing who was there. "Whatever do you need?"

"Is your roommate here, dear?" Morrible asked, completely ignoring the "blonde's" greetings.

"Oh, um, yes. Just let me fetch her!" She replied, swinging the door until it was cracked ever so slightly before running over to her friend. "Is your make-up done?" She whispered. The other girl turned and nodded. She still looked upset, but at least her make-up was fixed.

"Does she want me?" She asked. Elphaba nodded and watched her roommate hurry to the door in her most Elphaba-like manner. Elphaba strained to hear the conversation between the blonde in green make-up and the Headmistress, but couldn't make out anything that was being said. She waited impatiently for the conversation to end and was about to ask what had happened, but stopped when she saw the look of dread and panic on her friend's face.

"Do I want to know?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"You're going to meet The Wizard... tomorrow!" Galinda said, no longer trying to act like Elphaba.

"And I'm still you..."

"And you're still me..."

"Oh, Oz!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I guess that we have to find a counter-spell. And one for that." She said, pointing to the counter that the previous spell had placed in the middle of the room.

"So... library?"

"Mm-hmm." Elphaba said simply, swinging open the door and marching off to the library, her friend following close behind her. They had less than 24 hours to find a working counter-spell, or everyone would know what they had done.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the bad pun, but I simply love bad puns! Anyway, today was the second day of school and I am exhausted. So. Much. Walking. I literally have to walk in a circle all the way around the school to get from my last class to my locker to my bus, plus I'm too short to reach my gym locker without standing on ny tiptoes, but I'll survive. Anyway, I'll be very busy, so I'm sorry about late updates!**

 **Fiyero's been forgotten for now... but not for long.**

 **Every time you review, a red panda learns to fly!**


End file.
